Christmas Gone Wrong
by Allyjewett123
Summary: Gabriela Dawson gets kidnapped after the Christmas party right in front of Matthew Casey. Can he find/save her? Or will she be sentenced to death before he can?
1. Chapter 1

***Christmas Party 1x10(Matt didn't say anything afterward for an explanation for the rejected kiss)***

Gabby's P.O.V

_I tried to kiss Matt! And he rejected me! God, I am so stupid!_

"Umm….are you ready to go?" I swallowed with tears stinging my eyes

"Yea, I am….. Gab— '' she cut me off

"Don't apologize it's fine… I shouldn't have tried anything." I said quietly with tears strolling down my face.

We got in the car and we were absolutely silent all the way home until he spoke again.

"Gabby, I'm sorry I didn't know you meant it like that or I wouldn't have come." Those words hurt me so much I reached over a slapped him in the face and got out of his truck and of course that ass followed.

"Wait, up,"

"No, you told me if I wanted a friend to go with me to ask Mouch! What the hell was I supposed to think!" I was bursting in tears. "You know what just forget that this ever happened, I was stupid to think a guy like you would ever be with an ugly, desperate girl like me,"

Matt's P.O.V.

After hearing that I went up and kissed her with all the power I had and she kissed me back.

"Let me make love to you and show you how sorry I am" I said sincerely

"Come inside," she quipped

We got inside and we started ripping each other's clothes off and my lips left her mouth and trailed down to the neck were I found a spot that filled her with pleasure. "oh, Matt" she moaned. I lifted her up around my waist when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh," I growl in frustration. I set Gabby down so she could open the door and when she opened it she looked shocked with fear. She looked at me then back at to the person at the other side of the door and walked out of it.

"Gabby?" I go outside to look for her she was nowhere to be found, she disappeared. I got worried and called Antonio. Something wasn't right.

"MAATT!" she screeched so high pitched

"GAABBY!" I yelled to see if she'd yell back so I could get a better location of her.

Gabby's P.O.V

I screamed for Matt he yelled back but it was too late. The guy who I couldn't see whacked me. The last thing I saw was blackness. When I came to, I was in a warehouse tied to a metal bed staring at a man in a black mask.

"HELP ME!" I tried to scream

"Shh baby girl. No one can hear you now. Besides you might want to save your energy you'll need it" he whispered in my ear.

I laid there defenseless, crying praying someone would find me. All I kept thinking about was Matt. I should've never walked out of the house.


	2. Peter Mills

**Gabby's P.O.V**

I woke up to the guy sitting next to me stroking my hair.

"Get your hand off me!"

"Oh god you are gorgeous."

"Who are you?" I whimpered.

He took of his mask and I was in shock. It was Peter Mills!

"Mills? Why did you do this?"

"I wanted you to myself. Casey doesn't deserve a wonderful woman like you."

"Neither do you!" then he slapped me.

"Let me make love to you and show you how sorry I am." He said repeating the words Matt had told me yesterday.

He starts taking off my clothes and kissing me and penetrating me.

"NO! No please stop!" I cry as this went on for a couple hours before I had given up and fell asleep.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Antonio, I'm so sorry I didn't know someone took her before it was too late." I said sobbing.

"Man, it is okay you didn't know and Gabby's strong she can take it. Now did you know anyone who could have wanted to take her; or showed her any romantic gestures or was threatening her?"

"No, no one she told me about."

"Alright Casey, we'll find her I promise you that."

After he left I got a message from an anonymous user. In the message it said_ 'Come and find her Matthew' _with a ton of pictures of Gabby tied up and beat and pretty much naked.

I started to cry hoping, praying they would find her. They had to; I can't live without her.

I called Antonio and showed him and he started to try and track the bastard. Then I got a call. From a private caller I answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Matt! Please save me it's Mills. He took me please"

"It's okay baby, we'll find you." then I heard a males voice which had to be Mills.

'**Come here bitch you're dead now I told you to stay put god dammit!'** Then I heard a big smack assuming he hit her with something.

"Gabby, baby talk to me!" I say worriedly.

'**Too late now** _Lieutenant _**she's mine now."** Then I hear the line go dead.

"No! Dammit!" I start throwing things at the wall and screaming and crying.

'_I need her to be okay, I can't live without her; please live. I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him.'_

I hear my phone ring again hoping it was gabby, but it was Kelly Severide.

"Hey Kelly" I sniffled

"Hey I'm in front of your house open up." He hung up

"Casey man, go get some sleep you look like hell."

"I'm not sleeping 'til she is home and safe!"

"Fine then at least eat."

"Mills took her.'"

"What! He said he was staying at a hotel near a warehouse because he was doing construction."

"Do you think she could be there?!" I say anxiously

"Only one way to find out, let's go" he said as we rush into my truck.

***So what did you guys think? Will they find her? Or will it be empty? Is she dead or alive?***


	3. Getting her back

**Peter's P.O.V**

'_Oh my god what if they find me? I'll go to jail forever. I love Gabby and I'll do anything to protect her.' _I thought _'I'll just kill them before they get to her. Yea, I'll figure something out.'_

"They are gonna find you, and kill you!" Gabby screamed. "It's only a matter of time before they get here. They would have to know where you are!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" as I stared beating the living crap out of her. It felt so good to hit her.

**Matt's P.O.V**

We are going almost 100mph down the highway running every light. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over on the way.

"Where is Antonio? Did you call him?" Severide asked in worry.

"Didn't call him yet,"

"Of course you didn't,"

We pulled up to the warehouse sprinting out running toward the building.

"GABBY!"

"MATT!" she screeched frantically "Help me!"

Not too long after that I saw Mills running across the field with Gabby. She looked so awful. I ran after her with all my might until they stopped and Mills took her hostage.

**Gabby's P.O.V.**

We were running from the warehouse when I heard Matt call to me and we stopped and I felt the cold metal gun to my head and I tried to run but he smacked me with it and pulled me back harder and closer than before.

"Let her go!" Matt roared.

"Please! Pete, let me go. Matt loves me he'll take good care of me; won't you Casey?" I whimpered, falling in and out of consciousness. I saw Antonio and others start pointing guns.

"Yes, yes I will Mills, I promise I will take care of her and love her just as much as you love her." He said sincerely.

"Peter Mills, drop the gun!" Antonio yells.

Mills pushed me hard to the floor and kicked me in the stomach so hard I coughed up blood. Then I heard _POP!_

**Matt's P.O.V.**

He dropped Gabby and kicked her really hard. I had heard her whimper then I heard a _BANG! _Just like that it was over. I couldn't believe it everyone stood in shock as people started running toward them. It was too late.


	4. Aftermath

**Matt's .**

It's been 1 week since we got Gabby back and Peter Mills had killed himself. We hadn't gone to his funeral because I was so angry and Gabby, Gabby was just so distraught and hospitalized. She has PTSD.

Also, had little internal bleeding, some broken ribs, severe concussion. But other than that she's okay. She gets discharged today in fact.

***Flashback* (Right before the shot) Missing dialogue from the other chapter)**

_He had let go off Gabby and kicked_ _her_ _hard in the stomach; I had heard her whimper at the contact._

"_I'm so sorry Gabby, I never meant to hurt you I just wanted you to be mine. I'm sorry"_ _he sobbed, as he pointed the gun toward Gabby._

_Then the gunshot rang through our ears I was in shock. I had happened so fast everyone started running toward them. I started to panic I ran to them and saw Gabby lying on the floor hyperventilating and Mills lying on the floor bleeding from his forehead. I looked back and saw Antonio just standing there with his gun smoking from the shot._

I was sitting next to Gabby while she was sleeping before she left the hospital.

"NO, no stop! Please Stop! She screams crying still asleep.

"Gabby, baby, wake up!" I say a little louder than a whisper. Her eyes pop open sand her eyes filled with tears and fear. "It is okay baby; it was just a bad dream. You are safe now he's gone." I say as I pull her into my embrace.

"It just seemed so real." She says still trying to catch her breath. "I'm scared, everywhere I look I see him; I can even hear him Matt! God, I'm really going insane. They were right."

"I know you're scared Gabby, but you are not insane, Gabby, I promise you that." I say softly cupping the side of her face stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Um, Miss Dawson I have your discharge papers here for you. You can go when you're ready." The doctor said politely.

"Okay doctor, thank you very much." Gabby said.

"No problem, your next appointment is in 2 weeks and I want you in therapy every Tuesday's and Thursday's alright?"

"Yes, I will make sure she's there." I say for Gabby because she had already fallen asleep again.

**Gabby's P.O.V**

I woke up right when Matt was putting me in his truck.

"Hey," I said groggily.

"Hey babe," he says quietly.

As we're driving down the road in silence I start thinking of the abduction; Mills touching me and hitting me and him taunting me. When I looked up I saw him or what I thought was him. I started sweating and started playing with my fingers to keep me clam._ 'It's okay;' _I thought _'he is not there. He can't be; he is dead. He is dead. He is dead, I am safe, it's over, and Peter Mills is dead'._

"You alright, baby?" he says worried and his eyes filled with pure fear and care.

"Yea, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Him, I thought I saw him." I say quietly and ashamed.

"He isn't there Gabby."

"I know that," I start lulling off to sleep once again. I woke up thinking about it I looked up and I saw something jump in front of the car._ 'Oh my god, no!' _I thought

"AHH! Stop!" I screeched. Matt pulled over quickly and came to a harsh stop; his eyes filled with complete terror and worry.

***What jumped in front of the car? Are they okay?***


	5. Dreams

**RECAP**

"You alright, baby?" he says worried and his eyes filled with pure fear and care.

"Yea, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Him, I thought I saw him." I say quietly and ashamed.

"He isn't there Gabby."

"I know that," I start lulling off to sleep once again. I woke up thinking about it I looked up and I saw something jump in front of the car. 'Oh my god, no!' I thought

"AHH! Stop!" I screeched. Matt pulled over quickly and came to a harsh stop; his eyes filled with complete terror and worry.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"What! What is it?" I said in concern.

She ran out of the car so I, of course, went with her.

"I thou-thought I saw Mills jump in front of the car." She said quietly.

"Oh, baby, he's gone, there is nothing to be worried about" I said holding her face in my hands lightly.

"Alright, can we go home now? I promise to keep my mouth shut." She said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, we can go home now."

**Gabby's P.O.V**

We got home and I immediately fell asleep.

'_Gabby, I still love you. I would hope you would come visit me soon. I will wait for you.'_

'_I don't understand why you would wait for me. Even if you love me, you kidnapped me beat me and horrible things and you expect me to go with you?'_

'_I don't understand why not. I love you; I said I was sorry. I don't know what else I can really do. I mean I'm not alive; if you haven't noticed I can't do much.'_

'_I know that, I never loved you, but I'm not leaving Matt. I hope you understand.'_

'_I do, I have to go now. Goodbye Gabriela, see you soon.'_

'_No you won't, go rot in hell you little son of a bitch!'_

I woke up to Matt shaking me.

"Gabby, wake up honey you were having a nightmare." He said softly but worriedly.

"No, no I wasn't; it was a good dream... I guess." I said sleepily.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was Mills, he said he was waiting for me," I said. Matt is staring at me very confused "He told me that he loved me. I told him to go burn in Hell."

"Oh…okay," he said flustered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Matt's P.O.V**

After our late night talk, I fell back to a slumber.

'_Hey, Gabby, how are you feeling?' I say putting my hand on her now growing stomach._

'_Great! I just feel fat.' She said with a chuckle and a beautiful smile._

'_You're not fat, honey, you are pregnant there is a difference.'_

'_Yea, yea whatever,' she said sarcastically walking away._

'_Hey,' I said grabbing her arm, 'I am completely in love with you Gabriela Marie Dawson.'_

'_And I, Matthew Alan Casey am completely in love with you as well.' She said with pure happiness 'Oh and also, it is Gabriela Marie Casey FYI.'_

'_Right sorry, still getting used to it.'_

'_Yea, I bet you are' we both start laughing._

I wake up with Gabby standing over me.

"Good morning sleepy head." She says softly.

"Good morning to you too, mmm what smells so good?"

"It is omelets and bacon with coffee." She says, "What were you dreaming about? You were smiling like crazy."

"I was dreaming about you and me. You were pregnant and we were married. We were incredibly happy." I said smiling like a goof.

"Oh, you want children and marriage?"

"Of course, do you want that?" I say kind of worriedly hoping she wanted it too. I didn't want her to be like Hallie.

"Yes, I do want a family and marriage; with you."

This moment made me know for sure that I could never let her go. She is my life, my everything.

"That is great, how soon?"

"Whenever we decide is a good time."

"Well then, I guess we better get starting." I said pulling her into bed while we were both laughing.

"Okay,"

We spent all day making love to each other. We endlessly showed our love and passion for each other. I am grateful to have found her, and to be able to call her mine.


	6. Rough Day

*3 weeks later*

**Shay's POV**

"Hey, look, it's Gabby," Herrmann shouted.

"Hey," Everyone welcomed.

It was Gabby's first day back at 51. I, as her best friend ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, girl, I have missed you so much."

"How could you miss me? You came over every night and called me 24/7" she said

Matt stared at her intently, like, in a creepy way as if he is worried. Well, I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Hey, Shay, can we go stock the rig? I have stuff to tell you." she whispered. I knew that this was big news.

We hiked in the direction of the rig. We got in and she sat down and started rubbing her knees. _God what did she do?_

"Okay, spill what's up?"

"I'm 3 weeks late." She said nervously.

"Did you take a test?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. Not even Matt knows."

"I'll take you to the pharmacy right now. Let's go."

"Alright,"

"You okay?" I asked

"Yea, I'm fine, I just can't believe that I could actually be _pregnant._ We were talking about it a few weeks ago and had sex, and now I am pregnant–" I cut her off.

"You might be pregnant, don't get your hopes up yet."

"I know," Gabby chuckles.

*At the pharmacy*

"Okay, let's get these ones. These are the ones I got." I pointed out.

"mhm…"

"What's wrong?" I ask noticing tears forming.

"I'm scared, I don't know why though. I know Matt wants this, I want this." She reveals

"Sweetie, you are going to be a wonderful and incredibly sexy mother for this baby that could possibly be forming in you."

"Okay, let's get back they are probably thinking we died."

**Gabby's POV**

I practically run to the bathroom because I'm so excited. Shay is blocking the door so I have time. I go into a stall and follow the instructions. I take like 5 tests just to make sure. After I wait the 5 minutes, I flip them over. I couldn't believe what I saw. I walk out of the bathroom stall and see Matt staring at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? I saw you run to the bathroom and I got worried." He said anxiously, "What are those? He says pointing to the sticks in my hand.

"Pregnancy tests," I say quietly

"What?! Are you pregnant?" he says excitedly. I really wish he didn't say it that way.

I shake my head as slight as I can as tears run down my face. "No, I took 5 of them, I'm not pregnant. I am so sorry." I say sobbing.

"Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay, Gabby, this was our first time okay?" he said

"I know, I was just really hoping it worked."

"I know, but everything's okay. We can try again." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah? What are you doing tonight lover boy?" I whisper in his ear seductively.

"I am going to be at your apartment to some physical work it sounds like."

"Okay then, see you there after shift?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He says walking off.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He walks out and I am left there in the bathroom until Shay walks in.

"Hey girl, so are you pregnant?"

"No,"

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry. What did Casey say?"

"It's okay, and he said that it was normal not to get it on the first try. Oh and also that he is coming over tonight to try again." I say with a smirk.

"OOOHHH, SOMEONE IS GETTING LAID!" she screeched.

"Shut up Leslie Elizabeth Shay!" I laugh out.

_Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61; 429 Wilkins Rd; unknown probabilities._

"That's a weird call, unknown probabilities. Come on let's go." Shay says curiously.

"Yeah,"

*At the call*

"Dawson, we need you on the 2nd floor. Man looks like he is in shock." Casey calmly says into the radio.

"Copy that, I'm on my way." I signal back.

I run up the stairs and find Casey. He was right this guy was in serious shock. He was going crazy.

"Sir, I need yo to calm down so I can check you out. Can you do that?" I say walking slowly toward him.

"Stay back," he roared pulling out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Whoa, sir, please just let me help you. What can I do?"

"You can stay the hell away from me!"

"Sir, I can't do that. Are you hurt? Can you at least tell me that?"

"My head is bleeding. I hit it against the wall. Can you help me with that please?"

"Yes, I can," I walk toward him and start checking his head.

"Ahh, ugh" I cry out.

"_We are going to need police assistance at 429 Wilkins Rd." I hear Casey whisper in the radio._

"_Copy that, police assistance on its way." They reply._

The last thing I remember is looking at Casey's face. Full of terror. Then everything fell black.


	7. Gabriela or the Baby

_**Previously**_

"Dawson, we need you on the 2nd floor. Man looks like he is in shock." Casey calmly says into the radio.

"Copy that, I'm on my way." I signal back.

I run up the stairs and find Casey. He was right this guy was in serious shock. He was going crazy.

"Sir, I need you to calm down so I can check you out. Can you do that?" I say walking slowly toward him.

"Stay back," he roared pulling out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Whoa, sir, please just let me help you. What can I do?"

"You can stay the hell away from me!"

"Sir, I can't do that. Are you hurt? Can you at least tell me that?"

"My head is bleeding. I hit it against the wall. Can you help me with that please?"

"Yes, I can," I walk toward him and start checking his head.

"Ahh, ugh" I cry out.

"_We are going to need police assistance at 429 Wilkins Rd." _I hear Casey whisper in the radio.

"_Copy that, police assistance on its way." _They reply.

The last thing I remember is looking at Casey's face. Full of terror. Then everything fell black.

Casey's POV

The guy wacked Gabby in the head with his gun and took her hostage. She fell unconscious. I was terrified praying the police got here fast.

"Sir, let her go." The police are here. The second the man saw the police he threw Gabby to the floor. I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Come on, Gabby baby, wake up." I whisper, her eyes gradually flutter open.

"Matt?" she says groggily. Tears slowly well up in her eyes.

"I'm here, shhh, you're okay. I promise."

"I can't see you." she says. Shay is already next to her checking her out.

"What?" Shay and I yell in unison.

"I can't see." She starts crying harder.

"Sweetie, it's probably just an effect from being hit so hard." Shay says in hopes to calm her down a little. Gabby nods and slowly lulls off back to sleep.

"No, no, no, Baby, you have to stay up." I tap her face lightly. It's too late. She is already down.

"Casey, let's get her on the stretcher so we can get her to the hospital." She says. We get to the hospital and the first thing they say is _surgery. _

"Wait, whoa, surgery? Why?" I ask tearing up.

"Sir, she has major brain swelling and we need to get in as fast as we can to relieve it."

We sit in the waiting room for what seems like forever. The doctor walks up to us. He looks flustered.

"Family of Gabriela Dawson." Everyone of 51 stands up. I walk over to him

"I am her boyfriend." I can feel everyone's eyes burning through me at this reveal.

"Alright then, I need to ask you…. the surgery is more complicated than we thought. We won't be able to save both of them. I need you to pick who is going to live; Gabriela or the baby."

"Wh-what?"

_My heart plummeted; practically suffocating me; extracting all the air out of my lungs. I can't breathe. _

***Sorry that it is a short chapter but I wanted it to end with a cliffhanger. So, let me know what you guys think. Give ideas of what you want to see more of please. My thoughts are drying out. I don't really know what to do next. Please help!***


	8. What Do I Do?

_**Previously:**_

"_Family of Gabriela Dawson." Everyone of 51 stands up. I walk over to him_

"_I am her boyfriend." I can feel everyone's eyes burning through me at this reveal._

"_Alright then, I need to ask you…. the surgery is more complicated than we thought. We won't be able to save both of them. I need you to pick who is going to live; Gabriela or the baby."_

"_Wh-what?"_

_My heart plummeted; practically suffocating me; extracting all the air out of my lungs. I can't breathe._

. .

Matt's POV

_I didn't know what to do… how does anyone know what to do in this kind of situation? I had to choose between the love of my life and a baby I didn't even know existed. I want to save Gabby but I know it will crush her to kill our baby… Wait… did she know? Did she know she was pregnant and didn't tell me? No, she would do that. What do I do? What do I do? I don't know._

"Sir, I need an answer. She is one second closer to dying every second we waste standing here." The doctor said curtly.

"Will you hold on for one damn second? I have to choose whether my girlfriend or my child dies! I don't know."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we really need an answer or you'll have neither of them…"

"Save Gabby, I can make another baby but I can't get another Gabby."

"Alright then, Gabby it is."

He ran off toward the direction of the O.R floor. I collapsed sobbing because I had to kill my baby.

Most of everybody left within the hour. I wanted to be left alone, and they understood that. I sat there for what felt like eternity with Shay, in a chair, in a hospital.

"You did the right thing, you know that right?" she said quietly.

"I feel terrible for killing our child." I said softly

"You didn't have any other choice. What you said about being able to make another baby but not Gabby was completely on point. Don't blame yourself." After that, she left me to my own devices.

"Uh, Gabriela Dawson?" the surgeon asked.

"Uh, yea, I'm her boyfriend is she alright?" I questioned anxiously.

"Yes, she will be fine. She will have a long road of recovery following her but she is okay. On a better note we were able to save the baby."

"Oh my god! That is amazing! That's- Oh my god!" I thought I was going to die of happiness.

"However, we had to deliver early because if we left it in any longer it would perish."

"What do you mean? She only had to have been about 8 week's tops…" I said suspiciously.

"Ms. Gabriela was about 21 weeks along. We think that the baby has some deformities and that's why you couldn't really see." He said.

"What kind of deformities?" I ask.

"We don't know yet. It is too soon to tell. Right now your baby has a really good chance of surviving and that's what we are focused on."

"Can I see Gabby?" I ask

"Yes you may, room 423C."

I run up to her room hoping she woke up. Sure enough, she was. She was smiling right at me.

"Hey," I whispered seeing that she looked very tired.

"Hey, daddy," She whispered back to me.

"So, I see they caught you up on everything." I say surprised they had already told her.

"Yes, yes they have. I swear I didn't know Matt." She says panicking

"I believe you; I don't think you would've lied to me." I said trying to reassure her.

"I guess we can't believe the results of a home pregnancy test eh?" she chuckled.

"Nope, guess not." I said smiling back at her. She began to look like she was going to cry.

"Did they tell you what kind of deformities we're looking at?"

"No, they said that it was too early to say. I promise that whatever happens we'll be okay. Alright?" I say trying to get her to look into my eyes.

"Okay," she whispers looking down.

"Go to sleep baby, you've had a long couple days." I say knowing she didn't want to keep talking about it.

"Hey, Matt? Will you lay with me?"

"Of course," I climb into the bed with her pulling her into my embrace.

"Gabby, what do you want to name the baby? It's a living thing now and 'baby' is only going to work for so long."

"I don't even know what the gender is Matt, do you?" she asks confused.

I got to thinking about and I remember the doctor hadn't mentioned anything about a gender. "No, I don't the doctor didn't mention it. All he told me is that they saved both of you and that we wouldn't be able to see the baby for a while."

"Hmm, that's weird. What do you want it to be?" She asks

"I want it to be a girl so it can be exactly like you." I state confidently

"I want a girl as well." With that, we fall into a peaceful sleep grateful that I had both of them in my life.


End file.
